Uma teoria sobre roupas íntimas femininas
by Uhura
Summary: Os professores de Hogwarts como você NUNCA viu antes! Filius/Pomona & Albus/Minerva, escrita em co-autoria com Pearll.
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic escrita em co-autoria com Pearll  
_(por favor, não leve tãaao à sério assim, heheh)_

**Capítulo 1**

Era sábado de visita ao povoado, e, como de costume, muitos dos professores tinham deixado o castelo pra manter os olhos sobre seus alunos. Com o cair da tarde, Poppy, Minerva, Rolanda e Aurora tinham se reunido no Três Vassouras para tomar um drink e conversar. Sempre se viam na Sala dos Professores ou no Salão Principal, mas o ambiente aconchegante do pub e a saleta privada oferecida por Madame Rosmerta punha todas mais à vontade para discutir também assuntos pessoais além dos triviais ou acadêmicos. Com a convivência constante e o passar dos anos, tinham desenvolvido certos laços de amizade e aprendido a apreciar a companhia umas das outras. Já com as bebidas em mãos, Poppy e Minerva se sentaram, Rolanda se encostou despreocupadamente na parede, cruzando as pernas, e Aurora se pôs a observar a pintura à oleo que adornava a parede, comentando sobre como era agradável.

No momento seguinte, a porta se abriu e todas voltaram seus olhares à recém-chegada.

– Desculpem o atraso, meninas, eu passei fazer umas compras antes de vir... acabei perdendo a hora...

Minerva deu um sorriso de canto. Não é como se não estivesse acostumada com o tratamento, afinal conhecia Pomona desde a época da escola... de qualquer forma, não podia deixar de pensar que já estava por fazer 46 anos. Perguntava-se se Pomona ainda a chamaria de menina quando elas já tivessem passado dos 100. Riu-se. Provavelmente sim.

– Ah, o que você estava comprando, Pomona?

– Oh, nada demais, Poppy. Só umas... er... roupas novas...

– Oba, roupas novas! Mostra pra gente o que você tem aí! – Aurora se animou e veio mais pra perto, os olhos brilhando em direção à sacola que a colega tinha em mãos.

Vendo Pomona corar, Rolanda sorriu de canto e disse, simulando um tom de falsa inocência:

– É, _mostra pra gente_.

– Eu não acho que queiram ver, realmente não é nada demais...

– E então, como foi o dia de vocês? – Minerva deu o seu melhor para desviar a atenção das demais, compadecendo-se do estranho constrangimento de sua velha amiga.

Poppy foi a única a cooperar:

– Bastante tranquilo... não tivemos quaisquer incidentes hoje, graças a Merlin. Eu estava mesmo precisando de uma folga, depois da última semana e dos...

– Accio sacola! – foi Rolanda, é claro – Oh! Ohoho, vejam só isso! – ela meteu a mão dentro da sacola e tirou lá de dentro uma calcinha preta, rendada, bastante bonita. Não que é que fosse particularmente pequena ou coisa do tipo, mas o modelo, bastante enfeitado, denunciava facilmente sua finalidade. Ergueu pra que todas vissem, sorrindo muito. – Lingerie sensual. Parece que alguém tem _planos especiais_ para muito, muito breve.

Nem mesmo Minerva conseguiu conter completamente o sorriso. Pomona ficou da cor de tomate maduro.

– O que? Uma bruxa adulta, que paga suas contas, não pode comprar calcinhas novas?

– É claro que pode, – Rolanda, que não conseguia parar de sorrir, continuou remexendo dentro da sacola, olhando item por item – aliás, já estava na hora de seu relacionamento com Filius atingir um novo, hm, nível, não? Há quanto tempo têm saído juntos? Uns três meses?

– Um mês e meio.

– Não ligue pra Rolanda, Pomona, isso não é realmente da nossa conta.

– Não que não possa compartilhar conosco os detalhes sórdidos. Sabe como eu adoro detalhes sórdidos! – Rolanda virou seu copo de Firewhisky de uma vez só. Aurora riu e todas se sentaram. Inclusive Pomona, mas esta só depois de recuperar sua sacola e a fechá-la muito bem.

– Não tenho nenhum detalhe sórdido pra compartilhar. Não houve nada lá além de alguns beijos, e eu não estou com pressa.

– Ah, pode contar pra gente, Mona. Como ele é na cama?

– Eu já disse, não sei. Não tenho nenhuma ideia.

Como se Pomona parecesse de algum modo chateada, Poppy disse, bebericando de seu Hidromel:

– Mas... você não está preocupada com isso, está?

– Não, é claro que não – ela disse, conjurando uma taça e se servindo de uma dose de Gillywater. – Tem sido tudo muito bom até agora, e eu sinceramente não tenho do que reclamar. Estou muito feliz. Apenas... apenas, er, não sei direito o que esperar...

– Esperar? O que quer dizer?

Pomona mordiscou de leve o lábio, como que pensando em como dizer...

– Bem, Filius é... ele é... diferente de qualquer outro bruxo com quem eu tenha saído antes... eu apenas...

– ...está com medo de que ele tenha o pinto minúsculo e nem te faça cócegas. – Rolanda completou, sem rodeios.

– Não! É claro que não!

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio mortalmente constrangedor. Pomona a encarava com os olhos arregalados, como se não acreditasse que Rolanda tivesse mesmo se atrevido a dizer o que tinha acabado de dizer. Rolanda era a única que ainda sorria, ao par que Minerva a fuzilava com os olhos. Quase um minuto depois, Aurora disse, como se pisasse em ovos:

– Ahm, só porque ele é baixinho, isso não quer dizer necessariamente... er... – voltou-se então a Poppy, de repente – Você nunca viu, Poppy?

– Por que _eu_ teria visto?!

– É a medibruxa dele... poderia tê-lo examinado...

– Nunca o examinei _desse modo_.

Rolanda não aguentou mais e desandou a rir. Ninguém a acompanhou. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, ela disse:

– Se ele for mesmo baixinho por ter sangue de duendes, como dizem que é, acreditem, não deve ser de desapontar. Baseada em minha vasta experiência de campo, posso garantir que duendes não tem, hm, _varinhas_ menores do que a maioria dos bruxos.

– E onde foi que você viu um duende nu? – Aurora perguntou, com inocência, ao par que as demais franziram o cenho de imediato.

– Por favor, Ro, me diga que você não...

– Já transei com duendes, claro, umas duas ou três vezes. A terceira vez eu não tenho muita certeza, estava _realmente_ muito bêbada. – Rolanda riu, com estranha naturalidade.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin!

Aurora começou a rir. Depois de um instante, Poppy acabou rindo também, mas de modo mais contido. Pomona deixou o queixo cair, positivamente corada e Minerva baixou a cabeça, tapando o rosto com a mão, de modo que ninguém pôde dizer qual era a expressão no seu rosto.

– O que? Vocês nunca?

– É claro que não! – Aurora exclamou, ainda sem ter certeza se aquilo era uma piada ou se Rolanda falava mesmo sério. – Que nojo, Ro!

– Oh, por favor, você _nunca_ dormiu com um duende! – Poppy disse, fazendo um gesto muito enfático com a cabeça.

– Já. Na época em que eu jogava pelos Tornados. Tínhamos festas de arrebentar. Era muito divertido. E não tem nada de nojento – ela adicinou, voltando-se à Aurora – são mais parecidos com bruxos do que você pode imaginar.

– Filius _não é_ um duende. – Pomona falou, muito seriamente.

– Eu não disse que era. – Rolanda se serviu de outra dose de Firewhisky. Era a única bebendo algo tão forte e a garrafa já estava pela metade.

– Ro, acho que você já bebeu demais. – Poppy tentou, sem sucesso, confiscar seu copo.

– Bobagem. Estou de folga.

– Poppy tem razão, Rolanda. – Minerva interviu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – Os alunos não podem vê-la alterada _em nenhuma hipótese_.

– Não estou "alterada". Só... _relaxada_.

Aliviada pelo assunto ter mudado, Pomona se afundou em sua poltrona, bebendo de seu Gillywater em silêncio.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/Pearll:**Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a Uhura por me convidar pra co-escrever essa fic. Valeu, guria, isso aqui é o máximo ^^

E, em segundo lugar, vou avisando que não entendo absolutamente nada de baralho. As informações citadas nesse capítulo foram todas tiradas da internet, então perdoem-me por qualquer erro que possa ter havido nesse quesito.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Com as carteiras afastadas e amontoadas no fundo da masmorra, o meio da sala tinha sido devidamente desocupado para caber com muita folga a pequena mesa redonda, onde agora estavam sentados quatro bruxos notáveis. Por sobre a mesa, quatro pequenos montinhos de fichas coloridas devidamente distribuídas entre eles e, bem ao centro, um baralho que cuidava de embaralhar-se a si mesmo e depois se distribuir entre os participantes, cinco cartas para cada um. Pôquer fechado.

– Pensei que não viria hoje, Fil – Horace Slughorn comentou em tom de quem puxa um assunto qualquer enquanto se servia do seu nem-tão-caro-assim firewhisky escocês envelhecido em barris de carvalho, já devidamente partilhado entre os colegas.

Filius Flitwick e Albus Dumbledore geralmente optariam por algo mais suave ao paladar e ao fígado, mas Silvanus Kettleburn, também presente, considerava beber algo além de uísque (e de preferência cowboy) uma heresia contra a antiga e importantíssima tradição do pôquer com os colegas. E se acabassem todos bêbados, tanto melhor, porque assim as apostas tendiam a atingir níveis elevadíssimos.

– Por quê? – o professor de Feitiços indagou de volta com meia atenção, o olhar cabisbaixo na direção do seu modesto montinho de fichas terrivelmente dilapidado pelas quatro partidas anteriores.

– Achei que estaria fazendo algo mais divertido num sábado à noite – o chefe da Sonserina respondeu e passou a mirar suas cartas com a expressão mais neutra possível.

– Mais divertido que a noite do pôquer? – Silvanus exclamou em tom de ultraje e teve que largar seu copo para pegar na mesa as cartas viradas para baixo, já que com a outra mão era impossível devido à falta do indicador e do polegar, há algum tempo devorados por um hipogrifo particularmente problemático, em sua primeira e única tentativa de domesticá-lo.

– Pra falar a verdade, eu realmente tenho algo planejado para mais tarde...

– Envolvendo uma certa professora de Herbologia, eu suponho.

– Vá direto ao ponto, Horace – pediu Dumbledore, extraordinariamente impaciente com as voltas do colega em torno do assunto. – Todos sabemos que Filius e Pomona estão namorando e tanto eu quanto o Conselho Diretor não objetamos em nada. Pra falar a verdade vocês tem meu total apoio nisso.

– Obrigado, Albus.

– Oh, não me levem a mal. Eu só queria comentar que por coincidência a vi esta tarde fazendo compras – nesse ponto Slughorn abriu um sorriso malicioso – numa loja de moda íntima feminina.

– E o que exatamente você estava fazendo lá, Horace? – questionou o diretor com um ar de troça, para então dar uma ligeira bebericada em seu copo.

– Comprando um presente, é claro!

– Não se preocupe, meu velho. Confiamos plenamente em sua palavra. Até porque eu estou certo de que não haja nada por lá do tamanho extra GG capaz de deixá-lo sexy. – Silvanus debochou e se esticou por sobre a mesa para dar uma palmadinha na barriga proeminente do colega.

– Vá à merda, Silvanus – Horace respondeu sem levantar o olhar das cartas, então ponderou por um segundo ou dois antes de passar adiante a decisão de apostar ou não. – Mesa.

– Passo – Filius abandonou o jogo, deixando suas cartas viradas para baixo largadas sobre a mesa.

– Azar no jogo... – brincou Silvanus Kettleburn e então atirou algumas fichas ao centro da mesa em sinal de que estava aceitando a aposta.

O chefe da Corvinal deu um sorriso fraco e ficou em dúvida por um instante antes de retomar a palavra:

– De qualquer forma, são só compras. Isso não quer dizer nada em especial... Ou quer?

– Depende – Albus respondeu e também empurrou algumas fichas para frente, então virou-se para o amigo sonserino ao lado. – Você viu o que ela comprou?

– Eu não estava suficientemente perto, porque não queria ser visto, mas deu pra reparar bem na cor – Horace fez uma pausa dramática, aproveitando para pingar também a suas fichas junto com as dos colegas. – Era preta.

O coro de um "Oohh" animado preencheu a sala.

– Grande Fil! – Silvanus exclamou animado e deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro do colega corvino. – Quer dizer, você está com tudo, hein, meu amigo?

– E que diferença a cor faz? – o mais baixo dos quatro perguntou, ainda mais intrigado.

– Ah! Explique pra ele, Albus – Horace pediu ao outro, aparentemente mais interessado em descartar três de suas cartas do que em prosseguir com o assunto que ele mesmo havia incitado.  
O baralho deu outras três pra Slughorn, recolheu as rejeitadas e voltou a se misturar sozinho, para depois se virar ao professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Mas este fez uma curta negativa com a cabeça em sinal de que estava satisfeito com a mão que tinha.

– Mulheres usam a roupa íntima como anúncio de suas intenções, ainda que nem sempre façam isso conscientemente. Preta e vermelha indicam bastante interesse, bege é sem chance, branco exige algum incentivo de sua parte e as demais como rosa, verde e xadrez, variam de acordo com outros adereços como laços, rendas e fitas – o diretor concluiu com o mesmo ar didático que costumava usar quando ainda lecionava Transfigurações, então se distraiu cuidando de também trocar duas de suas cartas.

Slughorn concordou acenando tanto para os colegas quanto para o próprio jogo em suas mãos e Filius deixou o olhar se perder no movimento hipnótico das cartas voltando a se misturar outra vez.

– E quem diabos usa lingerie xadrez, Albus? – Kettleburn questionou e levou em troca um chute muito significativo no joelho, que era só até aonde o pé de Flitwick alcançava sob a mesa.

– Não sei, só estava exemplificando – Albus respondeu monocórdio e encolheu os ombros.

– Uhum, exemplificando, sei – Horace zombou, rindo. – Eu aposto q...

– Eu também – interrompeu Silvanus como que para se redimir, e atirou rapidamente a quantidade necessária de fichas ao montante mais ao centro da mesa.

– Eu cubro – Albus repicou de modo seco, batendo suas fichas com mais força do que o necessário na mesa e mantendo um olhar muito duro ao professor de Poções.

– Mesa – Horace voltou a dizer.

– O caso é que, meu caro Filius, é bem provável que você tenha uma noite mais agradável do que pensou a princípio – Albus mudou de assunto, novamente com a fala gentil que lhe era mais característica.

– Passo – Silvanus desistiu e se virou para o baixinho ao seu lado. – Sabe, eu sempre gostei das rechonchudinhas.

– Silvanus! – Fil o repreendeu, sem saber se ria ou chutava o colega outra vez.

– Sem maldade, só estou falando como amigo. Fico feliz que vocês estejam se dando bem – Silvanus se explicou, o álcool já demonstrando seus efeitos na voz um tantinho enrolada. – Odeio quando elas fazem jogo duro.

– Aceito – Horace finalmente empurrou mais alumas fichas pra frente, depois se inclinou um pouco na direção do colega mais baixo. – Então, vocês já...?

– Olhem e chorem, crianças – Albus interrompeu e baixou suas cartas, ostentando uma gloriosa sequência de A, K, Q, J e 10 de copas.

– Royal straight flush, seu filho da mãe! – Silvanus gritou, dando socos entusiasmados na mesa.

– Não é possível, Albus, você só pode estar roubando – Horace atirou seus três valetes acompanhados de um curinga sobre a mesa com raiva. Perder era uma coisa, mas perder para uma mão perfeita era humilhante.

– Que nada, todos sabemos que ele ganhou sua Ordem de Merlin numa partida de vinte-e-um – o professor de Feitiços brincou, o mais sutil sorriso de gratidão para seu empregador.

– Mentira! – Albus exclamou de volta, rindo. – Foi bacará.

O diretor recolheu suas fichas enquanto Flitwick consultava nervosamente seu relógio de algibeira, Kettleburn acendia um charuto e Slughorn saboreava sua bebida.

– Horace, estou com fome. Será que você poderia ser um bom anfitrião e me providenciar alguma coisa pra comer? – Albus sugeriu ao colega, qualquer coisa no modo de olhar por sobre os óculos dando a entender que aquilo estava mais para uma ordem do que para um pedido. – Talvez uns biscoitos ou uma fatia de bolo.

– Ok, já volto. Mais alguém quer algo da cozinha?

– Não, obrigado – Filius respondeu prontamente.

– E eu vou mijar – Silvanus anunciou e arrastou sua cadeira ruidosamente para trás antes de se levantar. – Alguém aí quer alguma coisa do banheiro?

Uma curta onda de gargalhadas depois, Flitwick e Dumbledore ficaram sozinhos com suas doses de firewhisky e uma dúvida no ar.

– Algum problema, meu caro?

– ...Nada – Filius respondeu um tanto alheio, as mãos brincando distraidamente de pegar e soltar as poucas fichas que ainda lhe restavam.

– Se minha opinião servir de alguma coisa, acho que você não deveria se preocupar. Quando há amor, no resto dá-se um jeito.

Por um momento o mais jovem se pegou analisando o sorriso benevolente e quase paternal de Dumbledore, antes de abrir seu próprio sorriso, um verdadeiramente confiante.

– É, você está certo.

– Claro que estou. Agora pare de perder seu tempo conosco e vá até lá falar com ela.

Obediente e a passos rápidos, o diminuto professor seguiu os conselhos do sábio bruxo mais velho. Mas, por via das dúvidas, ainda deu um pulo em seus aposentos antes de ir ter com a professora de Herbologia, afim de trocar sua modesta cueca branca por uma listrada de vermelho e preto.

* * *

**N/Uhura:** Quanta gente lendo essa história! Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e que estão acompanhando! :D eu e a Pearll estamos realmente muito contentes por terem gostado, mesmo sendo algo muito pouco usual, tanto o foco quanto os casais apresentados. Enfim, os nossos mais sinceros agradecimentos!

Andy: Obrigada, guria! Muito obrigada! Que bom que gostou, hehehehe, aqui está o capítulo 2, espero que goste desse também :D

Pam: JK foi relapsa com taaaantos personagens que eu me sinto praticamente na obrigação de fazer algo à respeito. Ah, a Rô ótima, não é? Concordo contigo! heheheheh, e, à propósito, nós lemos sim o comentário na outra história ^^ a da cartas, e ficamos sinceramente felizes com ele. Sério, MUITO obrigada! Temos muito carinho por aquela história e é sempre muito legal saber que alguém leu e gostou.

Sonny: hahahahahaha, obrigada! Ainda bem que a citada calcinha não foi suficientemente pra te assustar, continue lendo! ;D

Mellie: Obrigada! Rolanda também te adora, guria, ela me contou! heheheheh, ouvi falar que a Pearll tem planos pra ela no futuro, mas não conte que eu contei! :O

Beijos a todos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Pomona Sprout não era particularmente espetacular. Antes, gordinha, baixinha, de cabelos muito cacheados, nariz, boca e olhos pequenos... sempre suja de terra. Ou melhor, quase sempre. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que tinha até mesmo as unhas muito limpas. Tinha acabado de sair do banho. Um (incrivelmente) longo e relaxante banho de espuma. E agora estava diante do espelho.

A verdade é que ela nunca tinha sido fã de espelhos, nunca tinha sido muito vaidosa, mas... quando sua tia mais querida tinha lhe dado de presente um espelho mágico, ela tinha chegado a pensar que poderia ser útil tê-lo no quarto. Isto é, até descobrir o quão mentiroso ele era. Estava sempre tecendo elogios exagerados, de modo que nunca era possível saber se os comentários tinham algum fundamento. Frequentemente tinha vontade de se livrar dele, mas então lembrava de sua tia e de com quanto carinho o objeto tinha sido oferecido...

– Você está deslumbrante! Oh! Tão sensual!

– Por favor. Posso me sentir ridícula sem sua ajuda. Pode ficar quieto... só um pouco? Só por um momento.

– ...

– Obrigada.

Estava vestindo um dos conjuntos novos que tinha comprado em Hogsmeade, mais cedo. Lingerie preta. Era a primeira vez que usava preto em muitos, muitos anos. E ainda não tinha decidido se gostava ou não. Parecia simplesmente... _estranho_. Tentou encolher a barriga, mas acabou não resultando em nada. Suspirou, frustrada, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela não era bonita, sabia disso. Seria tolice tentar, ao menos, parecer um pouquinho mais atraente? Quem sabe a camisola nova não ajudasse... Correu pegá-la e a vestiu... Seda, de um preto tão brilhante quanto as macias pétalas da exótica Margarida Negra da Malásia. Ah, há quanto tempo não vestia seda! A sensação sobre a pele era tão engraçada!... gelada e suave, muito diferente do que costumava usar... Seu maior medo era o de parecer... exagerada ou... bem, diga-se a verdade, completamente ridícula vestindo essas peças. Eram bonitas sim, mas... será que combinavam com ela? Será que... será que não seria melhor deixá-las pra lá e talvez...?

...alguém bateu na porta. Com o toc-toc, Pomona instintivamente deu um pulinho de susto... se encolheu e resmungou consigo mesma que não deveria estar vestindo nada daquilo.

– Só um minuto!

Cobriu-se rapidamente com seu velho e discreto robe de algodão, que, bem fechado, não deixava nem adivinhar o que quer que pudesse estar levando por baixo. Foi um verdadeiro alívio se ver de novo muito mais com a sua própria cara. Sentia-se bem mais normal e segura assim. Mas não havia muito tempo para divagar, afinal alguém a esperava do outro lado da porta.

Foi até lá e abriu, tentando registrar a nota mental de não se esquecer de guardar os raminhos de lavanda que tinha colhido naquele dia, mais cedo. Surpresa foi descobrir ser Filius seu visitante. A presença dele, sobretudo quando aparecia assim sem avisar, lhe causava um agradável friozinho no estômago, como se mil fadas de repente o preenchessem.

Ele, por sua vez, tinha as mãos suando, o coração acelarado e a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. As coisas que Silvanus, Albus e Horace tinham dito... ah, sim, Filius tinha que admitir, tinha ficado tão empolgado quanto nervoso. O relacionamento deles ia bem sim, muito bem, mas ainda não tinham passado de beijos. E nem ele esperava que isso acontecesse tão logo, mas agora, a perspectiva... ah! o punha completamente ansioso! Pensava nela o dia todo, queria tanto que desse certo! Sempre tinha sido difícil pra ele, essa coisa de... _amor_. Sempre. E ele tinha medo, sim. Por muitos motivos. Mas... tinha que tentar! E pensar, só pensar, por um segundo que fosse, que ela podia estar... o querendo, de verdade, não só... as conversas ou as horas adoráveis que passavam juntos, mas... o querendo, como homem, como... Ah! Tinha vindo todo o caminho até ali rindo consigo mesmo, cantarolando baixinho,, as bochechas coradas! Se era verdade, se fazia algum sentido essa coisa de cores, compras, ou seja lá... era, com certeza, um sentimento que ele retribuía com muito entusiasmo. Porque, oh, sim! ele a queria, e como queria! Pensava nisso com as bochechas quentes de emoção.

Sorriu bobo quando ela abriu a porta. Estava de roupão e chinelos de dormir. Teria pensado que já ia se deitar, se não fossem os cabelos úmidos. Denunciavam que ela tinha recém-saído do banho. E, veja, nem tinha tido tempo de se trocar ainda. Seria um mau momento?

– Fil!

Ela se abaixou em direção a ele, para comprimentá-lo com um beijinho nos lábios. Há pouco tempo que vinham se cumprimentando assim, mas já sentiam como se sempre o tivessem feito.

– Boa noite, Pomona. Eu chego em uma hora ruim?

– Oh! Claro que não, não seja tolo... vamos, entre. Nenhuma hora é ruim... – e ela terminou em voz muito baixa, como se falasse pra si mesma – ...pra estar com você.

Ele escutou mesmo assim, e sorriu muito, entrando.

Logo começaram a conversar sobre tudo. Ela o fez sentar-se consigo em seu pequeno sofá, por sobre o qual tinha jogada uma manta crochetada muito macia. Depois de algum tempo, Pomona ofereceu vinho, coisa que a Filius soou particularmente sugestivo (mas, pensou consigo, podia muito bem ser coisa da sua cabeça). De qualquer modo, com medo de misturar vinho com o firewhisky de mais cedo, ele acabou dizendo não... e sentiu que Pomona ficou ligeiramente desapontada. Vê-la desapontada cortava seu coração, e que modo poderia ser melhor para se desculpar que algum gesto de carinho? Talvez fosse ainda alguma desculpa inconsciente para tocá-la, estava desesperado por isso. Primeiro, pegou sua mão, foi chegando mais perto... assim, devagarinho...

Ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito nos lábios! Ah, pareciam tão... convidativos... e estavam tão próximos dos seus que já podia sentir, em tensa expectativa, o calor de sua respiração. (Ela tinha se aproximado também? Tinha se curvado na direção dele? Céus, ele nem tinha notado...senão agora, que já estava assim, a poucos centímetros!) Então, finalmente, a distância entre eles foi vencida. Beijavam-se. Beijavam-se bem devagar, com muito carinho. A mão dele, trêmula, pousou delicadamente sobre o joelho da bruxa. Ele não queria ser invasivo, não queria ir rápido demais... mas... parecia tão tentador... Todos aqueles pensamentos, possibilidades, hipóteses, vontades recém-brotadas... ai ai...

Lentamente, docemente, cuidadosamente... ele entre-abriu os lábios, escorregando a língua e pedindo passagem. A passagem foi de imediato concedida, e logo sentiam o gosto um do outro, os hálitos se misturando agradavelmente.

Pomona passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, se inclinando mais sobre o pequeno homem, se aproximando mais e mais e mais. Ele, sem se dar conta, também estava se inclinando para trás... quase perdeu o equilibrio, teve de se apoiar com as mãos para não cair deitado para trás. Ela riu, rompendo o beijo. Ao mesmo tempo que ele sentiu com o afastamento, apreciou vê-la sorrir. A achava tão bonita! Tão bonita! Ela ria tão gostoso que ele teve que rir junto... as bochechas em brasa.

Ela se ajeitou, arrumando a postura, e ele fez o mesmo. Estando quase que de frente um para o outro, isso o pôs diretamente diante do mais fartamente delicioso par de seios com o qual poderia sonhar. Ao se dar conta de onde estavam seus olhos, piscou e os ergueu de imediato, fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido. Ela ainda sorria. Estava corada também e tinha os olhos muito brilhantes. Ah, Merlin, ele a queria tanto! Se perguntou se seria muito ridículo se ele se ajoalhasse ou mesmo ficasse de pé sobre o sofá, a alcançar de novo os lábios dela. Ser tão pequeno por vezes podia ser muito inconveniente, mas ele, de verdade, não queria pensar nisso agora. Adivinhando seus pensamentos, ou talvez os compartilhando, ela mais uma vez se curvou sobre ele, o beijando agora ainda mais apaixonadamente.

Filius levou as mãos aos ombros dela e por vários minutos ficaram assim, apenas se beijando... brincando com os lábios e língua um do outro. As mãos dele coçavam para descer um pouco mais, ou então correr pelas costas dela, a pressionando contra si (não que ele fosse conseguir alcançar...). Então, para afastar a tentação de tocar-lhe os seios ou outro lugar que não devia, resolveu afundar os dedos nos cabelos dela, acariciar-lhe o rosto... Quando, momentos depois, o beijo se findou, ele esqueceu-se de não olhar... ela se apoiava com as mãos sobre o sofá (com os braços, ladeava o corpo dele), estava assim inclinada na direção dele, e, o roupão dela... bem, ele tinha se entreaberto ligeiramente, e Filius podia ver. Ver. Era preta. Preta. Estremeceu por completo, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

Naquela noite, Pomona descobriria que o pequeno mestre de duelos realmente conhecia _muitos feitiços_.

* * *

Já era de manhã quando Filius acordou, maravilhosa e completamente descansado. Ah! Que noite tinha tido! Sentou-se na cama, piscando e esfregando os olhos... e então... se voltou a ela. Pomona. Seus cabelos castanhos se esparramavam em cachos sobre o travesseiro de forma perfeitamente natural. E fabulosa. E linda. E graciosa. E pensar que aquela mulher incrível era, como diriam os meninos, _a sua garota_. Sua garota. Pomona era tão especial, tão doce e carinhosa! Tão gentil! E o amava tanto quanto ele a amava, ele sabia. Era simplesmente incrível que, quando ele já tivesse se desenganado sobre as possibilidades de viver um verdadeiro romance, tivesse acontecido. Simplesmente acontecido. Aliás, estivesse acontecendo. Incrível. Indescritível. Adorável. Sorriu largamente, e, se espreguiçando, se virou para descer da cama, totalmente enlevado. Que vontade de cantar!

Esqueceu-se, é claro, de que não estava em seu quarto. E de que, portanto, não houvesse lá a pilha de livros de sempre. A queda foi feia. Ploft! Com o barulho do homenzinho contra o piso de madeira, Pomona acordou assustada.

– Fil?!

– Eu estou bem!

Ele apareceu um segundo depois, se pondo em pé e rindo muito sem jeito.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo!

Então ela também sorriu. E chegou mais perto a dar-lhe um bom beijo de bom-dia.

* * *

**N/Uhura:** Gente bonita, eu sei que este capítulo saiu um tantinho diferente dos anteriores, mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. O próximo será exclusivamente Albus/Minerva. :)

.

.

.

Guest(Sonny?): Com certeza ela andou, heheheheh. E, bem, posso entender. Como é o caso, talvez este capítulo aqui não agrade tanto quanto os outros, é um tantinho mais românticos (não resisti!), mas espere pelo próximo, do qual quem está incumbida é a Pearll, diz-que vai seguir o Albus depois da tal partida de pôquer! pelo jeito vai sair coisa boa!

Deia: Guria, que bom que está gostando, eu fico deveras contente, sério mesmo. Muito obrigada!

Pam: Ah, nada melhor que imaginar, imaginar e imaginar sempre! E há tantas histórias que não conhecemos...!

Mellie: Pois é, nem me fale, diz ele que estava comprando um presente, mas quem será que ele anda presenteando com lingerie, hein? hohoho, muitas suposições, poucas certezas. Que bom que está curtindo! :D Obrigada por sempre comentar!

Andy: kkkkkkkkkkkk, acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo! e quanto à semelhança com a Rô, eu morri de rir aqui, diz a Pearll que a Rô também tem algo da Uhura aqui. Só o lado bom, é claro :P kkkkkkkkkk... e, guria, acho que o negócio é nos raptar mesmo, porque a coisa da escrita por aqui anda mais devagar do que deveria! ai ai

Viola Psique: hehehehehe, que bom que você curtiu! seja bem-vinda! obrigada por ler e comentar! :D oh, sim, essa fic terá ainda alguns capítulos... originalmente era pra parar aqui neste terceiro, mas a Pearll está trabalhando no 4º, e já nos ocorreram idéias pro próximo depois dele, hahaha, então acho que ainda vai ter um tantinho aí por ler ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Nos aposentos particulares de Minerva McGonagall, tudo seguia rigidamente a filosofia do "um lugar pra cada coisa e cada coisa em seu lugar". As cortinas combinavam com o papel de parede, com o carpete e até mesmo a roupa de cama, tudo num tom profundo de vermelho com estreitas bordas douradas e um diminuto brasão da Grifinória enfeitando aqui e acolá. A estante na parede estava abarrotada de livros, todos alinhadíssimos e organizados por tema, autor e ordem alfabética. Sobre a cômoda que também servia de penteadeira, duas carreiras de perfumes (os maiores atrás), e mais uma de cremes e loções, a escova de cabelos sobre o estojo de maquiagem e por fim o pequeno baú porta-jóias.

Até mesmo a própria professora parecia mais arrumada do que uma simples noite de sábado passada em casa exigia, com o cabelo negro impecavelmente trançado de lado e a longa camisola vermelha, exalando sândalo e banho recém tomado. Ela se encontrava sentada tranquilamente sobre a cama, lendo seu mais recente exemplar de Transfigurações Hoje à luz de um candeeiro sobre o criado-mudo.

Então a porta se abriu com um rangido suave, dando passagem a um bruxo alto, grisalho e barbudo, de óculos de meia-lua e nariz torto. Entrou sem bater ou pedir permissão, o bolso de suas vestes espalhafatosas tilintando, recheado de moedas recentemente trocadas pelas fichas ganhas no jogo, e seu cantarolar indicava seu humor ainda mais alegre que o normal.

– Você voltou cedo hoje – a bruxa afirmou, reprimindo um sorriso satisfeito depois de observá-lo por pouco mais de um segundo por cima de sua revista.

– Perdemos um jogador – o outro explicou enquanto esvaziava seus bolsos na gaveta criado-mudo do outro lado da cama, onde já havia outro pequeno tesouro de moedas, só que de chocolate. – Mas foi por um bom motivo.

Dumbledore se sentou na borda da cama e tirou as botas, largando-as no chão, depois abriu os botões do manto até poder tirá-lo pela cabeça e jogou-o de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira, tomando apenas um pouco mais de cuidado antes de dobrar as pernas dos óculos de deixá-los em seu criado-mudo. Porém, quando virou para se deitar deu de cara com um olhar firme que o fez arrumar toda a sua modesta bagunça com um simples feitiço expresso por um aceno de mão, juntamente com um sorriso de desculpas. Evitando uma bronca, ele resolveu retomar o assunto:

– Nós incentivamos o Filius a tomar coragem de dar um passo adiante com Pomona, já que ela mesma parece estar interessada em aprofundar o relacionamento dos dois – ele explicou enquanto afofava os travesseiros sob o escrutínio curioso de McGonagall. Então puxou o cabelo pra cima e largou-se ali de olhos fechados por um momento, apreciando contente o contato da fronha e dos lençóis frescos com a pele. – O pobre homem estava inseguro sobre a própria condição física, mas eu lhe garanti que o amor supera tudo isso. Além disso, é um fato bastante conhecido que a eficácia do feitiço importa muito mais que o tamanho da varinha.

– É fácil pra você dizer isso quando tem um aríete dentro das calças – ela afirmou monocórdia, sem sequer levantar os olhos da página em que estava lendo, embora o canto de sua boca insistisse em se curvar sozinho para cima.

– Certamente que já me abriu algumas portas – ele concordou, rindo, e tomou delicadamente a revista das mãos da bruxa, só para em seguida atirá-la sem piedade pra longe da cama.

Ela estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de parecer séria, mas cedeu à vontade de beijá-lo quando uma mão de dedos longos puxou-a pela nuca e o corpo dele se aproximou mais. Nem lenta nem apressada, a boca dele mordiscou o lábio superior dela e o tomou numa sucção suave, deixando pra ela o lábio inferior dele, onde a barba não incomodava. Então ele abriu os lábios e inclinou o rosto de lado, mas antes que pudesse inserir a língua, Minerva se esgueirou de seus braços e o empurrou delicadamente, voltando à conversa.

– Em todo caso, mesmo sem desconfiar em nada do seu poder de dedução, não vejo como pode ter assim tanta certeza sobre as intenções da Mona.

Dumbledore caiu de volta na cama com um suspiro. Não sabia até que ponto seria seguro prosseguir com o assunto, já que se tratando do gênio forte de Minerva o simples ato de mencionar a lingerie (ou qualquer outra peça de vestuário, ou mesmo a aparência física) de outrem tinha chances de acabar ocasionando uma discussão. Sendo o recuo estratégico dela apenas um modo de lhe arrancar a verdade, o mais prudente seria ser um pouco mais persistente e dar respostar esquivas. Mas em momentos como esse era muito difícil pra ele deixar de atendê-la em qualquer que fosse a sua vontade.

– Um passarinho nos contou que a nossa querida professora de Herbologia andou adquirindo uma nova peça íntima bem significativa para seu vestuário. E, ainda mais sendo preta, seguindo a teoria das cores a conclusão dos fatos é mais do que evidente.

– Então existe uma teoria das cores para roupas íntimas femininas? – ela o instigou com um leve ar de riso na voz, que o tranqüilizou a prosseguir sem medo de ser bombardeado por qualquer ciúme infundado da bruxa.

– Claro! – Albus respondeu e virou-se de lado apoiado num braço, e sua mão livre em seguida pousou no quadril dela, puxando-a para que também se virasse pra ele. – Como, por exemplo, devido ao seu lindo sorriso malicioso quando me recebeu ainda há pouco, eu sei que agora mesmo você está usando aquela calcinha estampada de oncinha de que eu gosto.

– Não estou não.

Os braços dela o envolveram e ele desceu o rosto para beijar-lhe o pescoço e o colo, enquanto a mão ainda em seu quadril puxava a camisola pra cima, revelando então apenas os tornozelos da bruxa.

– Então a xadrez?

– Errou de novo.

– Alguma das pretas ou vermelhas? – nesse ponto ele finalmente levantou o rosto, intrigado. No entanto, a mão continuava a trabalhar, subindo a camisola até acima das panturrilhas.

– Também não.

– Pelo menos tem renda? – o bruxo insistiu nas adivinhações, mas mais uma vez ela negou com a cabeça, deixando-o genuinamente confuso. – Então qual está usando, afinal?

McGonagall se aproximou ainda mais, de modo a colar os seios no peito dele antes de lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

– Nenhuma.

Dumbledore assentiu, a boca formando um "oh" mudo de compreensão satisfeita. Mas um puxão e já tinha os dedos longos sobre a pele clara da coxa dela, e o coração aos pulos por conta de tantas provocações.

– Então me esclareça, Sr. Diretor, de acordo com seus vastos conhecimentos na área, o que isso significa.

– Posso arriscar um palpite – ele murmurou contra a boca dela e girou-a consigo para continuar o beijo de onde havia sido interrompido, tratando de comprovar com as mãos se ela estava mesmo falando a verdade.

* * *

**N/Uhura: **Ai ai, a Pearll foi a encarregada deste capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu mesma adorei, estou aqui suspirando bobamente, hahahaha... Sabem, esse era pra ser o fim, mas... daqui uns dias vai TER que sair mais uma atualização aqui, aguardem, as idéias não param de nos perseguir!

.

.

.

Viola: Oba! ^^ pois é, teremos pelo menos mais um capítulo, e depois disso... quem sabe? Às vezes as histórias nos obrigam a escrevê-las e não há como evitar! hehehehe, beijão!

Mellie: aaaahh, hehehe, são fofos, não são? os acho tão fofos! que bom que gostou, vejamos então o que vai achar deste outro xD

Pam: hahahahahaha, espero que o capítulo tenha matado sua curisidade acerca da roupa de baixo de nossa querida professora de Transfigurações!

Sonny: AAAH, que bom que gostou! achei que não gostaria por conta daquela história de serem um pseudo-anão e uma gordinha de cabelo cacheado, KKKKKKK, acho que a Pearll, apesar de ter topado escrever essa fic comigo, ainda não se acostumou completamente com o casal tampouco xD de uma forma ou de outra, resolveu agregar à história este outro capítulo aqui que, ok, admito, trata de um casal ainda muito mais interessante...*suspiros*


End file.
